quien dijo que ser padre era facil
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Sentía como la sangre de sus venas hervía ¿qué estaba haciendo el Nara a pocos centímetros de su mujer? ¡Si su mujer… estaba embarazada de él, eso la convertía en su mujer verdad! Se preguntó enojado. Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti… Siempre estaré ahí para ti… incluso si tú me odias…Para eso son los hermanos mayores. -Creo que más pronto nos veremos itachi-
1. Chapter 1

DISCRAMER: NARUTO NO ES MIO

QUIEN DIJO QUE SER PADRE ERA FACIL

Dos jóvenes Shinobis se encontraban viéndose fijamente a los ojos la primera una kunuichi de cabello dorado ojos celestes alegre pero con determinación en su mirada y el segundo un shinobi cabello azulado y ojos ónix su mirada fría y calculadora.

Ino: Sasuke estoy embarazada _dijo con una mirada de determinación.

Sasuke: Era obvio siempre te despertabas para ir al baño a vomitar _dijo duramente.

Ino: Solo eso vas a decir _dijo enojada pasaron pocos segundos en silencio_ bien como quieras sabes Uchiha Sasuke te odio_ dijo con lagrima en los ojos

Sasuke: Hn ya te dije que eres mía no te vas a ir tan fácilmente pero no te preocupes me hare cargo de mi hijo _dijo caminando hacia ella la agarro de su cintura y le susurro en el oído_ pero no esperes palabras de amor sabes como soy yo _dijo acercándose a su boca y la beso con posesión y desenfreno se alejó de ella y salió del departamento.

Ino se encontraba profundamente pensando en el día en que Sasuke y ella se hicieron novios:

**Flash back**

_Ino caminaba por las calles de konoha el viento soplaba y la luna brillaba como nunca a pocos pasos de su casa una mano la jalo ella se resisto pero era más fuerte que ella haci que se dejó llevar, la fuerza misteriosa la puso contra la pared ella temblaba del miedo las manos del hombre misterioso empezaron a bajar el empezó a besarla y a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo él se acercó a ella y le susurro en su oído._

__ Ino Ino _

_**Ino: **__quien eres _dijo con temor._

__ Ino tu eres mía entendido _dijo rudamente ino trataba de verle el rostro una fuerte luz alumbro a los 2 y pudo verle el rostro algo alto pelo azulado ojos de igual color finos labios y su rostro muy masculino y cuerpo que hasta los dioses envidiaban _

_Ino: Sasuke pero que haces aquí_ dijo confundida._

_Sasuke: Ya te dije solo vine a decirte que eres mía y yo soy tu dueño ahora y no quiero que ningún imbécil se te hacer que._

_Ino : y tu quien eres para mandarme mmm_ dijo retadoramente._

_Sasuke: Tu dueño _dijo agarrándola fuertemente_

_Ino: aaa sasuke me lastimas para que me quieres_ dijo sollozando _

_Sasuke: Porque necesito a una mujer para restablecer mi clan y esa eres tú_

_Ino: porque yo e que tengo de especial porque no sakura u otra _

_Sasuke: Sakura es muy débil y otra no vale la pena en cambio tú eres un buen partido _dijo alejándose y despareció._

_**Fin del flash back**_


	2. gome

Las horas siguieron avanzando ino se encontraba dormida en su cama, una puerta silenciosamente se abrió y una silueta avanzo silenciosamente a la cama de ino.

Sasuke: Ino sé que te echo daño y has sufrido por mi culpa _dijo acariciando su cara _pero este es mi ser odio que solo cuando estas dormida te puedo confesar lo que siento por ti solo cuando estas dormida te puedo decir te amo y que eres todo lo que tengo y que aunque las pocas veces te he mostrado afecto quiero que sepas que soy un cobarde por no decirte lo que siento pero se me hace difícil ,cuando tú me miras me sonríes siento miles de sensaciones desconocidas y cuando otros te miran me dan ganas de matar a esos bastardos y no quisiera que nada te pasara _dijo acariciando su pelo, con la yemas de sus dedos fue acariciando cada fracción de la cara de ino y paro por sus labios acaricio en círculos cuidadosamente para de ino no se despertara sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de ino y planto un sube beso en los labios de la yamanaka.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado cuando sasuke se fue, lloro como nunca ya no podía más con su indiferencia y frialdad sabía que ser novia de sasuke no era fácil pero ahora estar embarazada de sasuke era otra cosa tenía que intentar ser fuerte .Se levantó y decidió darse una ducha quizás después saldría a despejar su mente.

Ino caminaba sin rumbo fijo, todo era oscuro lo único que iluminaba era la luna, Ino escucho unos pasos acercándose y camino más rápido entre más rápido caminaba el individuo se acercaba más a ella enojada paro de caminar, ya no se escuchaba ningún paso todo era silencio Ino sintió el aliento de alguien en su oreja y…

?: buuuuuu _ ino casi se desmayaba alguien estaba de tras de ella involuntariamente se dio vuelta y un joven de cabello en forma de piña atado a una coleta no muy alto reía sin parar.

Ino: Nara Shikamaru me las pagaras deja de reírte_ dijo furiosa la pelirubia

Shika: Jaajjaa problemática de viste verte la cara casi morías del miedo jaaa hum _ no pudo seguir hablando por que la pelirubia lo había golpeado en el hombro fuertemente

Ino: Shikamaru si te sigues burlando te golpeare _ dijo levantando el puño en forma de amenaza

Shika: vale está bien ya no me reiré _ dijo metiéndose las manos en su bolsillo_ mm problemática que haces tan tarde por konoha es muy peligroso _ dijo caminando Ino suspiro pesadamente allí estaba su amigo hermano súper protector

Ino: yo nada solo caminando me sentía muy aburrida _ dijo caminando a la par del nara

Shika: Ino a mí no me puedes mentir por que estabas llorando _ dijo mirándola de reojo la controladora de mentes se le quedo sin aliento por unos segundos

Ino: no yo no estaba llorando shika _ dijo evitando su mirada

Shika: dime te peleaste con el Uchiha _ dijo deteniéndose y mirado el cielo.

Ino: mm si_ dijo en un susurro muy suave

Shika: Cuéntamelo todo problemática _ dijo extendiendo los brazos para que la abrazara Ino se aventó a los brazos del nara buscando consola miento y protección

Ino: shika estoy embarazada de sasuke_ dijo llorando más fuerte y aferrándose al nara como una niña pequeña Shikamaru la envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y protector

Shika: Ino no llore no me gusta verte llorar todo estará bien te lo aseguro_ dijo regalándole una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a la yamanaka _ mira qué tal si damos un pequeño paseo nocturno _ dijo limpiando delicadamente sus lagrimas

Ino: si gracias shika tu eres un buen amigo _ dijo abrazándolo levemente

Una sombra observaba cada movimiento de la yamanaka y el nara pero más a la yamanaka.

? : Vaya que si esta buena hermanito escoges muy bien _ dijo un hombre de capucha negra.

? : Oye para que queremos a esa mujer _ dijo otro hombre pero a diferencia él traía una capucha azul

? : Porque en ella está esperando a un Uchiha _ explico el de capucha negra

? : Y para qué queremos un uchiha _ dijo confundido el de capucha azul

? : Porque no es un Uchiha común el también lleva sangre yamanaka como su madre al mesclase los dos genes nacen con una fuerza increíble y no solo eso tiene el renkei _ dijo el de capucha negra

? : Mm ¿renkei? qué es eso _dijo más confundido el hombre de capucha negra le salió una gota de sudor

? : Que no pusiste atención al jefe _ dijo desesperado el otro negó la cabeza _ ya no importa vamos _ alrededor de los hombres encapuchados un tornado de color rojo los encerró y desparecieron.

Bueno hola jje ¿Quiénes serán los hombres encapuchados? ¿Hablan más de ellos? ¿Que será el renkei? ¿Ino estará en peligro ? eso lo descubrirá en el próximo capítulo sayyoo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo será desde el punto de ino y lo siento por no actualizar rápido mi internet no sirve T.T

**Después caminar un poco yo me sentía exhausta jamás en mi vida había caminado tanto mire a shikamaru él se había detenido precipitadamente no sé lo que le pasaba quizás alguien nos seguía me gire en busca de una respuesta pero nada quizás…. **

**Problemática cuando te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada _ me dijo shikamaru sorprendiéndome un poco no me esperaba esa pregunta**

**No lo sé creo que hace 2 semanas_ le conteste agarrándome de un collar que colgaba de mi cuello la verdad que no me acordaba a donde lo había conseguido**

**Mm ya veo ya lo sabe sasuke _ me dijo remarcando el nombre de sasuke con asco no me extrañaba que odiara a sasuke ellos nunca se llevaron bien **

**Si hoy mismo se lo dije _ le conteste algo triste **

**Y como se lo tomo se hiso cargo del bebe _ me pregunto viéndome a los ojos muy penetrantemente **

**Bueno no lo sé tú sabes que sasuke es muy difícil de descifrar _ le dije evitando su mirada**

**Mira ino esto solo te lo diré una vez _ me hablo muy serio yo asentí _ si sasuke te hace daño o no se hace cargo de tu hijo yo puedo hacerlo si tú quieres solo llámame y estaré para ti _ mientras me hablaba me tomo de las manos**

**Claro je te avisare _ dije nerviosa zafándome un poco de su arranque**

**Bien ino sabes kurenai me dijo que su hijo cumplirá años dentro de poco que dice quieres ir_ me dijo retomando el camino**

**Si hace tiempo que no la veo tengo cosas que hablar con ella_ dije alcanzándolo rápidamente**

**Que cosas dime _ me pregunto curioso **

**Cosas que no te importan_ bromee él se enojó _o vamos vaya pues son solo cosas del embarazo quien es mejor que explicarme que ella _ shikamaru me ignoro _ vamos si perdóname shikamaru sabes te quiero mucho _ le dije besando su mejía izquierda **

**Bien te perdono pero_ me dijo sonrojado _ ahora yo te daré un beso vale_ se acercó rápidamente a mi mejía y me beso**

**Shikamaru pero que atrevido eres _ dije sonrojada como una adolecente**

**Ya estas perdonada_ dijo sonriendo burlonamente **

**Bien shika y dime como van tú y temari _ le dije dándole una mirada picara y pinchándole con el codo**

**Temari no es mi tipo _ me dijo indiferente**

**Y cuál es tú tipo _ dije curiosa **

**Imperativa alegre bonita que no sea sumisa con algo de carácter como _dijo melancólico**

**Como quien habla vamos no tengas pena_ me mataba la curiosidad **

**Como nadie olvídalo solo fue locura mía _ me dijo sonriendo nervioso**

**Quien vamos dime si_ dije haciendo un puchero irresistible**

**Mira ya es muy tarde te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa si_ me dijo cambiando el tema **

**Si vayamos_ me le quede viendo con recelo **

**Je vamos problemática no me mire así_ me dijo caminando perezosamente**

**Ok lo siento_ camine a la par de él no me había dado cuenta que así mucho frio empecé a buscar mi suéter **

**Ino buscabas esto _ me dijo extendiéndome un suéter morado **

**Gracias pensé que lo había olvidado_ lo tome rosando levemente su mano **

**No importa _ me dijo alejándose de mi como si quemara**

**Seguimos caminando por un buen rato en un silencio muy incómodo me sofocaba mucho no estaba acostumbrada al silencio toda mi familia era muy escandalosa pero el peor es mi primo naruto aun siendo el sexto hokage era un total dolor de cabeza aun no entiendo como hinata se casó con él será porque…**

**Ino dime es cierto lo que la aldea dice_ me dijo viendo con suprema curiosidad**

**El que _ dije cansada vaya que ni me deja pensar y ahora es metiche**

**Dicen que naruto y hinata van a tener un hijo_ me dijo el muy metido**

**A en serio ni yo me he dado cuenta_ le dije sorprendida **

**Si y sakura y lee son novios _ eso sí que me sorprendió no pude esconder un gritito de sorpresa**

**Vaya que la frente no ha desperdiciado tiempo_ dije pícaramente_ ahora dime shika cuando te hiciste tan metido vaya que escondiste muy bien esa parte _ le dije curiosa**

**Bueno lo aprendí de ti no quien es la mejor metiche aquí _ me dijo irónicamente**

**Que malo eres shika T.T _ le dije con lágrimas en los ojos **

**Ino no llore por favor perdóname si_ dijo tratándome consolar**

**Si está bien te perdono ya sabes he estado muy sentimental por el embarazo_ dije feliz**

**Si ya veo bipolaridad he_ me dijo mirándome de reojo_ debo de tener mucho cuidado esta mujer es muy peligrosa_ susurro**

**Que dices shikamaru_ le dije enojada**

**Nada je ya sabes el clima está muy bonito hoy verdad _ me dijo nervioso **

**Si aja_ claro no le creí**

**Ino ya llegamos_ mire al frente era verdad ya estábamos en la puerta **

**O vaya es cierto dicen que si caminas hablando el tiempo se va rápido_ dije caminando hacia la puerta **

**Si ino a mira chouchi y yo te mandamos esto pero primero cierra los ojos _ me dijo sacando de su chaqueta una caja negra**

**Mm si pero que es _ dije emocionada me encantaban las sorpresas cerré mis ojos **

**Ten_ me paso la cajita abrí solamente un ojo fui abriéndola poco a poco por fin la abrí con nervios era un brazalete con un dije de un tulipán **

**Kyyaa que mono shika gracias _ grite con toda mi fuerza de seguro hasta suna se escuchó y lo abrase con una fuerza sobre humana **

**De nada problemática _ dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo**

**Me lo pones _ le dije alegre él lo agarro lentamente y cuidadosamente me lo puso en el brazo derecho sentía cosquillas, shikamaru se me quedo viendo fijamente nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar nuestras respiraciones muy cerca y….**

**Ino me puedes explicar que significa esto_ dijo sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jajaa emocionado verdad ¿sasuke estará celoso? ¿Quién le dio ese collar? Porque no es un simple collar Dejen review


	4. Chapter 4

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar **

…

* * *

**En una caverna oscura habitada por criminales de rango S, caminaba un hombre de capucha negra y a su par el de capucha azul.**

**_Oye dime que es el renkei _suplico el de capucha azul**

**_No… serás, idiota ya te lo he explicado, cuando lleguemos con el líder te lo volveré a decir por sexta vez _ dijo el de voz ronca **

**_O vamos te dejare ver dentro de mi mascara _dijo el levantando levemente su mascara**

**_No… Tobi eres más desesperante que el rubio afeminado _dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado **

**_Quien mi hermoso deidara sempai _dijo con cara embobada _oye itachi no seas así deidara sempai solo está a la moda _refunfuño **

**_Si ya démonos prisa pain se va enfurecer _dijo caminando lo más rápido que podía dejando al pobre tobi atrás **

**_Itachi no me dejes ahss pero que le pasa tobi es un chico bueno _dijo siguiéndolo _itachi dime crees que tobi es un chico bueno _dijo mirándolo **

**_Porque me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta_ dijo doblando el pasillo izquierdo**

**_Entonces soy un buen chico_ el otro le valió, casi todo lo que decía tobi era inservible _tobi es un chico bueno, tobi es un chico bueno, tobi es un chico… _cantaba tobi chocando con la espalda del uchiha **

**_Calla tobi ya llegamos trata de no hablar _dijo caminando a la entrada, elevo su mano hasta el pisa porte de la puerta introduciendo el anillo que llevaba siempre en su dedo_ vamos_ dijo avanzando**

**Los dos akatsuki se adentraron en la habitación que parecía ser una tipo guarida, pintada de un morado negro y tenía una mesa con unas cuantas sillas donde se encontraba los demás integrantes de akatsuki.**

**_itachi dime es cierto sobre el renkei_ hablo pain el líder de akatsuki**

**_desde mi punto de vista si, hemos estado vigilando la yamanaka_ lo último llamo la atención de deidara quien mantenía el ceño fruncido_ especialmente su chakra aparentemente por su embarazo se nota más débil pero… en efecto se trata de que el hijo que lleva adentro la está consumiendo _dijo seriamente. Todos esperaban atentamente lo que su líder iba a decir pero lo único que había era silencio un tenso silencio**

**_Ya veo _ dijo pensativo**

**_oigan que es el renkei_ dijo por milésima vez tobi**

**_bien… tobi el renkei es la mescla de dos clanes muy poderosos entre ellos están el uchiha y el yamanaka y muchos más. Al mezclarse el niño nace con una fuerza aparentemente destructible, no sabemos qué tipos de poderes puedan tener si fuego como la sangre uchiha o si puede destruir mentes como un yamanaka_ redacto todo para que tobi entendiera**

**_ Pero hay dos obstáculos _ hablo el uchiha **

**_ ¿Quienes? _Pregunto pain**

**_mi hermano y shikamaru Nara _hablo seriamente sabía que si su hermano estaba de por medio sería un verdadero desastre**

**_pero… Según tu sasuke no está del todo interesado en la yamanaka y menos en su hijo y el tal Nara si representa una amenaza verdad _dijo mirando todos con malicia_ bien esto será interesante tengo un plan, deidara, sasori y tobi ustedes vigilaran a la yamanaka itachi, kisame vosotros dos distraerán a sasuke mientras tanto kona y yo iremos a darle una visita al kyuby _dijo pain**

**_ ¿qué finalidad tiene ese plan? _pregunto el maestro de las marionetas _a decir verdad el hijo de la yamanaka tendrá el kekkei genkai_**

**_como siempre sasori astuto… es cierto secuestraremos a la yamanaka la tendremos por lo mes restantes que le quedan antes de dar a luz, y cuando nazca su hijo… será nuestro_ dijo macabramente**

**_pain te estas excediendo, que pasa si no están fuerte como lo esperábamos _dijo la diosa del origami**

**_lo mataremos_ sin más palabras salió de la guarida, seguido por todos menos por itachi tobi y deidara. **

**_ hey uchiha de mierda dime como es esa tal yamanaka uhn_ dijo deidara aun con el ceño fruncido **

**_ Que quieres afeminado _dijo indiferente **

**_ saber de esa yamanaka uhn _dijo de la misma forma**

**_se llama Ino yamanaka su padre Inoichi yamanaka es dueño de una florería los dos pueden controlar mentes la más destacada es Ino, está embarazada de sasuke uchiha mi hermano y tiene un amigo llamado shikamaru que la aprecia mucho… algo más _dijo itachi**

**_ ¿de qué aldea es uhn?_ pregunto**

**_de konoha y dime porque tanto interés_ dijo mirándolo penetrantemente**

**_ es algo que no te importa uchiha Uhn_ dijo el artista.**

**_claro ya decía… vosotros idiotas solo les importa el arte pero no entienden que el arte es una mierda y no vale ni un pinche centavo _dijo itachi enfureciendo a deidara.**

**_ja si claro me lo dice la persona que mato a su propio clan dejando a su hermanito con vida solo para que lo odiara _dijo irónico**

**_cuida tus palabras artista no sabes nada de mi_ dijo venenosamente saliendo de la guarida.**

**_maldito uchiha, que el arte es una mierda ¡je! como quisiera explotarle una C4 en su estúpida cara_ dijo haciendo una ave de arcilla explotándola**

**_deidara sempai porque tanto interés en la yamanaka _pregunto curioso tobi **

**_ Quería saber sobre el la misión… ok tobi_ dijo mirándolo asesinamente**

**_ya deidara sempai no sé porque se pone tan enojado_ dijo inocente **

**_ju no es nada… me pone furioso el uchiha de mierda uhn_ dijo apretando los puños**

**_ Deidara sempai y si te dejo ver dentro de mi mascara _propuso tobi**

**_no quiero mejor vamos con sasori _dijo caminando por los pasillos pasando por varias habitaciones abiertas**

**_hey mira es hindan…. hola_ saludo tobi a hindan quien estaba meditando**

**_ya malditos avaros dejen de joder, no ven que estoy hablando con jashirama sama _ dijo enojado**

**_uyy que amargado_ dijo tobi alejándose de la puerta **

**_malditos… jashirama sama mata a todo los jodidos de akatsuki, has que deidara y sasori dejen de pelear por esa estúpida arte, que nunca me encuentren los malnacidos de konoha amen _oraba hindan**

**_vámonos tobi quiero ir con sasori_ dijo jalándolo rumbo donde sasori estaba **

**_sempai no vayamos siempre que vamos te peleas con sasori sempai _dijo meneando las manos en forma de reclamo.**

**_arg no vamos le enseñare a sasori lo que es el verdadero arte_ decía mientras arrastraba a tobi de la túnica **

**_no sempai esto es un secuestro le diré a pain sobre esto _gritaba**

**_si ya cállate _dijo llegando por fin al cuarto del maestro de las marionetas_ sasori abre_ grito deidara quien tocaba ruidosamente la puerta, enojando a los integrante de akatsuki quienes estaban dispuestos a darle una paliza**

**_que quieres estoy en algo importante_ dijo sasori abriendo la puerta mientras que los otros criminales agradecían mentalmente**

**_mi nueva escultura es una C01 es lo más avanzando ahorita para mi mira uhn _dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a tobi afuera quien estaba gritando **

**_bien me gusta_ dijo inspeccionándola la C01 era una estrella de arcilla a solo verla parecía inofensiva_ vamos de que querías hablar de verdad _dijo sentándose en la superficie de su "cama" **

**_vaya creo que te estás haciendo psicólogo sasori uhn_ dijo pasándose la mano sobre su cabello_ mira te acuerdas hace 14 años, en la misión del el sonido uhn _el otro asintió_ ese mismo día nos encontrabas con una niña te acuerdas uhn_ **

**_si… estaba corriendo como si alguien o algo la siguiera_ dijo pensativo_ al parecer se había perdido, me acuerdo de su cara de terror cuando nos vio_ dijo con una media sonrisa**

**_claro yo llevaba un collar de estrellas uhn _ dijo haciendo memoria_ y la niña corría y corría se refugió detrás de nosotros y… no me acuerdo ese día ese día uhn_ decía desesperado_ tú te acuerdas uhn_ sasori negó _yamanaka Ino ese nombre me suena uhn_ dijo dando vueltas en el piso **

**_insinúas que la niña de aquella vez sea la kunuichi de konoha_ dijo sorprendido por tal pensamiento de su camarada_ pero… si fuera cierto si era yamanaka Ino fuera aquella niña que pasara no podemos hacer nada y de seguro ella ya nos olvidó, pain nunca dejara que se quede si eso quieres a menos…_ dijo el marionetista **

**_ ¿a menos que? Uhn _dijo interesado **

**_a menos que tenga algún poder especial y que sea útil para akatsuki solo así será uno de los nuestros _dijo parándose caminando hasta su pintura**

**_ Bien sasori a dios tengo cosas por hacer uhn _dijo dándose la vuelta _no le cuentes a nadie uhn_ no es que fuera desconfiado, confiaba en sasori pero advertirle no era malo ¿o sí?_ tobi deja de gritar uhn _ dijo enojado abriendo la puerta encontrando una escena muy cómica, _ que carajos hacen uhn_ dijo aguantando no reír, como no reírse viendo dichosa imagen tobi siendo ahorcado por itachi, kona, hindan mientras zetsu y kakuzu le tapaba la boca con una soga artos de sus griteríos**

**_ sempai vámonos me quieren ahorcar _ dijo escondiéndose de itachi que estaba dispuesto a matarlo_ itachi no me mates acuérdate tobi es un buen chico_ dijo inocentemente**

**_ Un chico bueno ni coños_ dijo intentando golpearlo **

**_oigan imbéciles uhn _dijo enojado deidara llamando la atención de todos _así no se hace uhn _ dijo caminado hasta tobi quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo_ les tendré que enseñar uhn_ dijo lanzándose en sima de tobi mientras gritaba "ahora" **

**_ ¿he que paso porque grito ahora?_ pregunto kakuzu**

**_creo que quiere que nos tiremos encima _dijo confundido zetsu**

**_ya que malditos avaros hagámoslo_ dijo tirándose encima de deidara mientras todos hacían lo mismo **

**_me violan tobi es un chico bueno, me violan… tobi es un chico buenooo _gritaba tobi **

**_maldito imbécil no soy gay te mandare a jashirama sama para que te mate_ decía furioso hindan mientras se levantaba ayudando a los otro que también se ofendieron. **

**_tobi eres un idiota caray que tonto uhn_ decía enojadísimo deidara**

**_me voy_ dijo kona entrando en su habitación y todos hicieron lo mismo dejando a tobi en el suelo traumado.**

**_ tobi es un chico bueno_ lloritaba después se levantó viendo que no había nadie_ jeee imbéciles solo falta un poco más para el plan _ decía con una voz nada normal en el _ akatsuki no saben lo que les espera _una sonrisa malvada se marcó en su rostro_ sin duda alguna no tendrán a la yamanaka_ dijo haciendo en sus manos para después desaparecer. **

* * *

**En las afueras de la cueva cuatro ojos vigilaban y captaban cada palabra de tobi, uno de ellos era alto, pelo negro puntiagudo, y en su cara llevaba vendas y una máscara azul que tapaba la mitad de su cara, poseedor de Kubikiribōchō y a su lado un joven de cabello castaño piel pálida, ojos marones, con apariencia femenina **

**_ haku que dijo _ hablo zabuza mirando a su fiel compañero.**

**_señor zabuza... pude ver un poco de maldad en sus ojos, a pesar de tener mucha cautela con su chakra dejo escapar ese pequeño detalle _dijo mirando la cueva_ al parecer estaban hablando de una tal yamanaka Ino quien estaba embarazada _dijo totalmente confundido el del clan yuki**

**_ ¿una embarazada para que la necesita?_ dijo afilando la espada Kubikiribōchō **

**_hablaron sobre que el hijo de era mujer tendría un poder llamado renkei_ dijo mirando a su amo **

**_ ¿renkei dices? _ dijo atontado mirando como su acompañante afirmaba con la cabeza _ya veo de que aldea era esa chica_ dijo totalmente interesado**

**_ konoha señor _dijo acariciando un conejo blanco que llevaba siempre con el_ usagi ven no te vayas señor… _dijo mirando como el conejo se escapaba **

**_ve haku pero rápido_ sin más el joven se fue detrás del conejo_ parece que los años pasan rápido konoha, haku ha crecido en estos últimos años ya no es el niñito débil que encontré tumbado casi muerto sobre la nieve _una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro mirando cómo haku atrapaba al conejo_ nos volveremos a ver más rápido que pensé hatake kakashi _elevo su mirada a los grandes árboles, quienes se movían con la fuerte brisa_ haku hace tiempo que noto tu mirada triste _hablo el de cabello puntiagudo agarrando desprevenido a haku.**

**_no señor como cree a su lado nunca me entristecería como ya le he dicho solo soy un arma que puede usar, le debo la vida y siempre estaré con usted _ dijo con una sonrisa dulce.**

**_ Hn _dijo de reojo mirando como el chico lo miraba con naturalidad _ pronto iremos a konoha haku prepárate_ dijo levantando su mano hasta el cabello de haku haciéndole una pequeña caricia y despeinándolo un poco el cabello.**

**_prepárate kakashi esta vez yo te derrotare _susurro para el mismo **

…

* * *

_Bueno algo tardado verdad XD lo siento no me maten T.T jejje aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo._

_Agradecimiento:_

_Naoko-eri: jejee no sale ni shikamaru, ni Ino pero espero que te guste te prometo que te recompensare con un shikaino._

_Kammy: calma jaja te dejo aun con la duda no te enojes pronto subiré otro = D_

_Hikari yamanaka: la pelea será pronto y si es verdad sasuke quiere a Ino a su manera, aun siendo frio y tosco con Ino la quiere y la valora._

_Inoysasuke: gracias por comentar espero tu review y sobre los hombre encapuchados aquí esta y también sobre el renkei._

_Hibari-sempai: me ayudó mucho tu review gracias_

_Preguntas:_

_1_ ¿quieren que salga madara?_

_2_ ¿quieren que en el próximo capítulo haiga pelea sasuke vs shikamaru?_

_3_ ¿más sasuino o shikaino?_

_**Respóndalo en los review XDD**_

_**Buenooo nos veremos en el próximo capítulo espero atentamente sus review sayonara**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno aquí este otro capítulo de mi historia lean y dejen review constructivos._

"_pensamientos"_

-diálogos-

0o0o0o0o0o cambio de escenas.

Sentía como la sangre de sus venas hervía ¿qué estaba haciendo el Nara a pocos centímetros de su **mujer? ¡**Si su mujer… estaba embarazada de él, eso la convertía en su mujer verdad!Se preguntó enojado**,** un odio grande lo invadía contra el Nara, separo sus labios para decir algo pero nunca articularon nada, los veía con repugnancia mientras que algo en su interior lo quemaba, a pocos milímetros que se besaran reacciono.

-¿Ino me puedes explicar que significa esto?-dijo sasuke apuras penas, el enojo lo consumía.

Miro a shikamaru con asquerosidad mientras que el otro lo miraba igual, en un tenso silencio que los albergaba. Sasuke dejo de mirar al Nara para pasar su mirada hasta Ino quien se mantenía estática sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, eso enojo al uchiha quien dispuesto camino a pasos lentos, pero seguros hasta ella.

-¡no te acerques a ella uchiha!-shikamaru se había cruzado en el camino de sasuke poniéndose enfrente de Ino por protección-¿me puedes decir que haces aquí? –dijo lo más tranquilo que podía.

-eso no te importa a ti -lo miro con el ceño fruncido-y preguntaste mal, más bien tu ¿qué haces aquí?–hablo friamente

-vine a dejar a Ino, algún problema - sonrió de lado.

-si… sabes que es malo que una mujer embarazada ande sola en las calles-miro de reojo a Ino.

-ella no estaba sola… yo la acompañaba-dijo simplemente

- aun así no desearía que a ¡MI MUJER! le pase algo- hablo aun con la mirada en Ino, quien parecía reaccionar ante las palabras de uchiha.

- no te preocupes yo, la cuido muy bien de cualquier persona-aclaro celoso – hasta de ti si es necesario-

-lo dudo-dijo mientras se le marcaba una sonrisa macabra-en vez de cuidar de mi mujer… mejor cuídate tu quien sabe que te pueda pasar… sería una gran pena que te sucediera algo-rio macabramente.

-bueno… no soy un Dios para saber que me pueda pasar, el destino nunca lo podremos cambiar, somos simples ninjas que velan por su aldea como lo haría cualquiera-movió su mano hasta su pantalón sacando de ella una caja de cigarrillos.

- tienes razón…los ninjas viven por la aldea cuidándola de cualquier peligro, pero solo aquellos ninjas dispuestos a dar su vida se merece ser llamado como tal, el mundo ninja está podrido… hay guerras mientras que miles de shinobis mueren-levanto su cara mirando el cielo-por eso tenemos que cuidar a lo que valoramos y amamos con nuestra vida…-bajo su mirada, shikamaru lo miraba expectativo- por eso no dejare que nadie, absolutamente nadie me robe lo que es mío-lo miro con el sharingan activado.

-interesante… ciertamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando valoramos algo nunca lo debemos dejar olvidado, porque alguna otra persona podrá robarlo-dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo llevándoselo en la boca.

-claro pero… la verdad es que no tengo porque preocuparme algo que es mío nunca lo dejaría y el que quisiera robarlo…-sonrió malvado-muere…

-quizás tengas razón… pero yo creo que si debes preocuparte-tomo un bocado del cigarro-porque yo te la puedo quitar-dejo salir el humo que se mantenía en su boca.

-Hn… veo que no entiendes-cerro sus ojos moviendo la cabeza para atrás-te dije que nadie me quitaría algo mío…-su voz era peligrosamente calmada -Mangekyo Sharingan – sus ojos dejaron de ser negros para pasar hacer rojos-te dije que el que intentara robar algo mío moría….chidori senbo-de sus manos salían pequeñas partículas de rayos convirtiéndose en agujas, movió su brazo para atrás dejando que estas salieran como aves disparadas.

-no creo que lo logres-shikamaru quien estaba a pocos centímetros de las agujas no se movió allí estaba el…perezoso como siempre, natural mirando las agujas que iban directo para él, miro a los ojos del uchiha sonriendo un poco arrogante nada normal en el asegurando que no le iba a pasar nada.

- no estés muy confiado -dijo el uchiha

- ¿porque? claro dudo mucho que tus agujas me lastimen, hay pocas probabilidades que pase-

-por qué tan seguro Nara-lo miro con una mirada gélida

-solo mira-en efecto las agujas de sasuke se habían detenido antes de llegar donde shikamaru-tu error fue, no calcular bien el ángulo en que las lanzaste, también esa técnica ya la habíamos visto… debiste suponer que ya sabía las debilidades de tu ataque, tu chidori senbo es una técnica muy peligrosa más si lo ocupas con el sharingan activado… le da más fuerza al ataque y puedes ver fácil mente las zonas vitales o me equivoco-

-vaya veo que sabes bastante de mi-su ojos adquirieron un brillo malvado-pero debo decirte que el chidori senbo no tiene debilidad-los ojos de shikamaru se dilataron mirándolo sorprendido-el ángulo no tiene nada que ver te confiaste…y ese fue tu error- miles de agujas rodearon a shikamaru.

Un humo extraño albergo el lugar en el un rubia frunció el ceño traía en su brazo izquierdo un cuerpo lo dejo en el suelo, le había inyectado el néctar de un girasol azul, como experta en flores siempre traía con ella unas cuantas por emergencia, era su momento tendría que hablar con sasuke.

-sasuke dime, ¿porque lanzaste el chidori senbo?-pregunto enojada

-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones sabes, no entiendo por qué rescataste a ese imbécil ah es cierto ese idiota es tu amante-dejo de usar el sharingan sabía que con ino no lo podía ocupar por dos cosas, la primera porque ella sabía muy bien todos sus ataques y segundo no la podía lastimar

-¡Que dices!-sintió su corazón hueco-Como puedes decir eso, sabes que solo te amo a ti- contuvo las lágrimas mirando lo más indiferente posible si él quería humillarla no iba poder.

-Para lo que me importa, pero acuérdate que eres mía, una vez mía no puedes escapar a menos que mueras-sin más salto al techo desapareciendo

-"Maldito uchiha, porque me lastima estoy embarazada y no le preocupa tal vez deba olvidarlo"-bajo su mirada escondiendo sus lágrimas, escucho un quejido volteo encontrándose con un adolorido shikamaru, se limpió lo más rápido posible sus lágrimas.

-¿Shikamaru estas bien?-pregunto a un adolorido Nara

-si… pero me duele el cuerpo-seguro eran los efectos secundarios, aquella extraña flor solo crecía una vez en primavera

-eso es normal, dentro de dos horas ya no estará el dolor de cuerpo-tomo la mano del cabello de piña levantándolo del suelo

-Ino…-la llamo

-sí, shika-observo sus ojos cafés hipnotizada

-No debiste meterte en nuestra pelea, que hubiera pasado si esas agujas te atravesaran- le dijo serio, para una embarazada siempre corría peligro pero… para ino era diferente no había nadie que la detuviera.

-No estoy enferma shika, me siento de lo mejor-le costó decir esas palabras en su interior nada era lo mismo

-no lose problemática… pero ya debo irme-sonrió burlón-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, no importa a donde estés yo iré… como un hermano o más, siempre te he querido y no dejaría que nada te pasara, te cuidaría como mi esposa-camino por el pasillo doblando la esquina Ino miraba como shikamaru se iba, en su cabeza trataba de formular todo lo que había sucedido

-Mañana será otro día-abrió la puerta de su casa mejor dicho departamento, miro el interior con tristeza, camino hasta su cuarto abriéndola de una patada ya nada importaba, sasuke era un idiota y un infeliz se tumbó en la cama boca abajo.

-Mi vida no sirve, no sé porque existo… para sufrir y ser humillada-gimió lloriqueo le valía estaba ella sola quería descarga su dolor

_Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, no importa a donde estés yo iré… como un hermano o más, siempre te he querido y no dejaría que nada te pasara, te cuidaría como mi esposa_

Abrió sus ojos dejando salir algunas lágrimas, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente cuando era niña se enamoró de sasuke uchiha el último de los uchiha todo era un estúpido capricho, un juego de niñas quien llamara la atención de él era la más bella y hermosa vaya que tontería.

-"no dejare que nadie… me domine y me maltrate la ino alegre, testaruda y caprichosa se fue… gracias a ti sasuke uchiha a nacido una nueva ino"-con esos pensamientos se durmió.

O0ooo00ooo0ooo000oo00oo0oo0o00ooo000o00o0oooo0000o 000o0o0o0o0o0o0

El cielo estrellado y la tenue luna iluminaba el frio semblante de sasuke se encontraba a costado en el tejado de su departamento podía oír los lloriqueos de ella, cerró los ojos la escucho ella no quería existir tan malo era estar con él, abrió los ojos ya no se escuchaba estaba seguro que se había dormido

_Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti… Siempre estaré ahí para ti… incluso si tú me odias…Para eso son los hermanos mayores._

_Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, odiarme, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida… y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí._

_Eres débil, ¿Por qué eres débil? Porque te falta suficiente…. ¡Odio!_

Recordaba esas palabras, cada noche y día entrenaba hasta matarse su gran objetivo era mátalo, la venganza… su sed de sangre creció precipitadamente cuando lo vio, su cabello azul igual a él, ojos ónix y llevaba puesto una capa color negro con nubes rojas en el… cualquier ninja diferenciaría de que grupo pertenecía Akatsuki, criminales de rango S más buscados en la región ninja.

-itachi uchiha-lo dijo en un susurro su querido hermano mayor, el ninja con cualidades sorprendentes, el exterminador de su propio clan… todo era una farsa aquel hermano cariñoso y protector ya no existía.

-Creo que más pronto nos veremos itachi, mi venganza sigue en pie-sus ojos se volvieron de un color morado solo uno lo había tenido Nagato Uzumaki y ahora sasuke uchiha el ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha había obtenido el Rinengan


End file.
